I'll Never Leave You (Hiatus)
by StrongandFree
Summary: Pearl Stark is the twin to Tony Stark. However, when she practically disappeared off the face of the Earth fourteen years before the Battle of New York, Tony expects never to see his twin again. Now she's back a year after the big battle. She's got a job. And she isn't taking no for an answer. First book in the Never Leave series. (Also published on wattpad).
1. Why Hello There

?'s P.O.V.

"You need to talk to him." my friend told me.

"Why?" I whined. "It's been 15 years, and I have no desire to speak with him." My friend shot me a look. I glared at him.

"You must." rumbled the deep voice of my leader. "If you don't, there shall be dire consequences. I fear for the human race." I huffed.

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to drop the bombshell." The man with the eye patch (who had been watching us argue for some time now) walked over.

"He trusts you-"

"Trusted." I corrected. He glared at me before continuing.

"And you're the only one who could probably explain this in a way where someone doesn't get blown up." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine." I finally conceded. "But I want a guarantee that I won't get blown up. Or followed by 'Cons. And I want Bee as my getaway driver." My leader hesitated before giving a low chuckle (one that only I could get out of him).

"Of course," he assured me, "We'll make sure that no Decepticons appear during your meeting."

I nodded. "Good. Come on Bee! We're going to scare the hell out of some civilians!"

Tony's P.O.V.

"All I'm saying is we should go to Shawarma more often." I told the team. "It's a great bonding experience."

"Because we all want to bond." Barton said sarcastically. Capsicle shrugged.

"It wasn't bad." he admitted. I pointed at him triumphantly.

"See? Capsicle agrees!" Everyone groaned as we walked in my tower (which had finished repairs a few months ago and was looking as bad ass as ever).

"It's different going out in public." Banner said, which caused Romanoff to nod in agreement.

"It's a good experience." I said.

"Sir." JARVIS said as we walked in, "I apologize, but my proticals were overridden."

"What?" I asked. The team immediately got out their weapons.

"There's an intruder in the main living room." JARVIS clarified. We hesitantly got in the elevator and rode up, all of us prepared to beat the living daylights out of whoever broke in.

What none of us expected to see was a dark-haired figure lounging casually on the couch.

"'Bout time." The person (who sounded like a female) mused. "I've been waiting for hours." I refrained from telling JARVIS to call my suit at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Pearl?" I asked. It couldn't be... The woman stood and faced us.

"Ding ding ding. Guilty as charged." she said blandly. She had definitely changed. The small, insecure 12 year old who used to be my sister was gone; and in her place was a confidently standing woman. She had the same black hair (that was now pulled into a high ponytail) and the same piercing green eyes. Her skin was still pale and she was still a couple inches shorter than I was, but it was definitely my sister. She didn't stand with the same scared look that she always had. Her face was a mask that was hiding pain that had grown over the years.

She looked like she wanted to punch something.

"Why hello there, brother." she said. "How nice of you to drop in."

Without a second thought, I walked over and punched her in the face.


	2. Yeah no

Pearl's P.O.V.

My brother walked up to me and threw a punch at my face. Me being... well, me, I dodged quite easily. I clicked my tongue in false disappointment.

"Now now, little brother. Is that any way to treat your sibling after a 15 year leave?" I smirked, knowing just where to push his buttons.

"First, I'm older. Second," Tony took a breath, "What the hell, Pearl? 15 years, and you choose now to show up?" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "Do you realize how long we looked for you? How many times I went to sleep thinking that my twin was dead? How many times I wondered if it was my fault? What the hell caused you to up and disappear like that?!" he took another deep breath.

"Are you done?" I interrupted, "Because your friends look thoroughly confused." he glared at me.

"And I suppose you already know who they are." he growled. I smirked.

"Of course I do. I work for a secret organization. Which is why I'm here."

"Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have a mission for us?" Captain Rogers interrupted from the back. I shook my head.

"Nope." I exclaimed cheerfully, "N.E.S.T. does. They'll answer all your questions back at base. Which happens to be in D.C. so... can we go? Like, now?" Tony shot me a death glare.

"Fury needs to clear that." He said smugly.

"He did." I responded with a bored tone. "So can we go before Decepticons realize that I'm on radar and decide to blow up the block?" I was rewarded with five blank stares.

"Decepti- what now?" Black Widow asked. I sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Bee," I said into my com, "How much time we got?"

"Alert the Commander..." Bee responded through the radio, "We have intruders on board." I swore in Cybertronian.

"We have to go. Now!" I walked over to Tony's balcony. "Director Fury is waiting at N.E.S.T. base along with my leader. They'll explain everything. Outside there's a yellow Camaro with black stripes. Follow him and he'll lead you to base. Captain Rogers, you ride your motorcycle with Black Widow. Stark, take your car and follow Captain Rogers and Bee. Hawkeye, Dr. Banner, go with Stark. Everyone clear?" There was silence. Dr. Banner finally raised his hand.

"Who's Bee?" I grinned.

"My coworker. Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Hawkeye said, crossing his arms, "What about you?" I grinned wider.

"I'll hitch a ride." With that, I jumped over the edge of the Stark Tower balcony and dropped to the ground, opening my small backpack and activating my jet pack seconds before hitting the ground.

"I love my job." I whispered happily, landing next to Bee. "Where?" I asked.

"Just a couple blocks away officer. You can't miss 'em." Bee responded.

"Great. Stay here, the Avengers are going to follow you to base. I'll catch up. If I don't it means I'm dead. But that won't happen." Bee and I chuckled.

I launched myself off the ground and went high in the air to scan the perimeter. _There_. I spotted a police car with the words, "To punish and enslave..." I rolled my eyes. If you're going to disguise yourself as a police car, at least make it convincing.

I dropped to the ground on top of Barricade's hood.

"Why hello there, friend. Looking for someone?" Barricade honked and swerved into an ally before transforming.

"You shall _burn_ human!"

"Yeah... no. At least not today." I smirked before performing a perfect back handspring and pulling my jet pack off at the same time. I pressed the green button and my jet pack transformed into an alien gun that was designed after the Autobots' cannons.

"Say cheese!" I said before shooting Barricade in the face. He roared in anger and shot right back, which I somehow managed to avoid by ducking behind a trash compactor.

"You might wanna run." Bee said through my com.

"What?" I asked, firing another shot at Barricade. "Why? I have this completely under control."

I heard Bee beep at me in frustration. "The bully brought some friends." he responded through the radio. I groaned.

"Why are there always two or three of these jerks? Why can't there just be one? I can do one or two." I protested, then transformed my gun back into my jet pack and blasted out of the ally. Barricade roared, but I threw a grenade at him to warn him not to follow. He didn't- at least... I don't think he did?

I checked over my shoulder as I flew above the rooftops trying to catch a glimpse of Bee. _Yep. Lost him._

"Hey where'd you go?" I asked Bee.

"Detour time!" I groaned.

"Why must you always take detours? Just stick with the route and go with it." My jet pack sputtered. "Plus I'm about to fall to my death." I could practically see Bee rolling his optics.

"A block from the destination... take two lefts and a right." he told me.

"I better not die because of this. I wanna see their faces when you guys transform."

I continued flying, going lower and lower as my jet pack began dying. I was in sight of the base when a Decepticon missile hit my jet pack and sent me crashing into the electric fence.

Now, most people would think, _Well, this is it. I guess I'm dead._ Me being, well... me, that did not happen. Thank the Allspark that I have amazing teammates.

Instead of crashing and being electrocuted, a large metal hand grabbed me out of the air seconds away from hitting the ground. It still hurt, but it hurt a whole less than it would have.

"Ow... Thanks Bee." I said, taking off my destroyed jet pack. He chirped at me in an annoyed tone, which translated to: _Now how on Cybertron do you always manage to get yourself in near death situations like this?_

"I'm skilled that way." I retorted, jumping out of Bee's hand and onto the ground. "Is everyone inside?" he nodded and I grinned wickedly. Bee sighed and transformed, driving along side me as I ran into base.

"Everything good? No one died?" I asked, still grinning from my plan that I had formed in my head. Will gave me a look and crossed his arms.

"I hear you almost crashed into the fence again."

"Then it's a great thing I have amazing teammates." My brother crossed his arms.

"You said this was a secret organization. All that's here are cars and people in military uniforms." he glared at me. I glared back, then stomped up the stairs that led to the second floor. From there, I jumped (causing several intakes of breath from the Avengers) and grabbed onto the rafters.

"Ma'am? What are you doing?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Proving a point." I responded, swinging my legs up so I was dangling upside down from the ceiling. "Watch closely. _This_ is what you were brought in to see."

"Pearl-!" Epps shouted as I let my legs unhook, free falling through the air. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. I heard metal gears moving rapidly and then a large metal hand wrap around my body.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Optimus scolded. I opened my eyes and grinned, peering down at the Avengers, who all looked like gaping fish. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"You guys look hilarious!" I giggled. The rest of the Autobots transformed as Optimus set me on his shoulder.

"Honestly Pearl. One day we won't be there to catch you." Ratchet sighed.

"Which is why we got you a jet pack." added Ironhide. I frowned.

But Barricade broke it. With a missile. That was following me. You guys know I hate being followed by things that can chase you through the air." Bee chirped at me. I waved him off.

"I'm not dead yet."

"This is what you do on a daily basis?" Tony said softly. The Autobots turned to look at him.

"Greetings Mr. Stark. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It's an honor." I laughed again at the expression on my brother's face. I heard Captain Rogers whisper something that sounded like, _I thought Fury said the world couldn't get any stranger._ I grinned at him.

"Trust me, Cap. The world you think you know is pretty screwed up as it is." I clapped my hands together. "Anywho! As said, this is Optimus Prime, our leader. That over there is Bumblebee" (Bee proceeded to play music and act like he was punching something) "He's our scout. This is Ironhide, our weapons specialist, and also don't make him mad," 'Hide spun his cannons around and pointed them at the Avengers.

"You feelin' lucky, punks?" Dr. Banner stumbled several feet back.

"Please don't kill our guests, 'Hide. I wanna see how long they can go before they all get heart attacks." ('Hide and I shared a mischievous look). "That's Ratchet, our medical officer; don't make him mad either. Currently not here are the pranksters, the twins, Mudflap and Skids, and Sideswipe. I know them as my partners in crime." At this I grinned wickedly, making several of my teammates sigh.

"The twins and Sides you don't need to watch for," Will advised the Avengers, "But Pearl is wicked fast and smart. Plus she revenge pranks." he shuddered. I did a mock bow.

"Down there is Captain Lennox and Mr. Epps. Those two are our best officers, so they got to be here while the rest are either resting or training. Any questions?" I slid down Optimus' arm and he kneeled, allowing me to drop to the floor.

"Yeah, just a couple." Black Widow said sarcastically.

"More than a couple." muttered Hawkeye. Tony eyed me suspiciously.

"So what's your position on this team?" he asked. I thought about it for a while, then turned Will, who shrugged.

"Well... I go on field assignments with the humans... I help out with making weapons... I help make sure that no one finds this place..." I thought for a while longer, "I hack into things, design software, make sure everyone stays at least half alive, keep the party alive, keep the team on their toes..." I thought some more.

"You have that thing you do during interrogations." suggested 'Hide. I grinned.

"Oh yeah! I have the ability to tick people off, and I can take on one or two Decepticons mostly by myself. It's when there's three that I'm definitely screwed." I frowned. "Or Megatron. I suck against Megatron."

"Suck?" Captain Rogers asked.

"I got knocked unconscious for eleven days and had seven broken bones, a concussion, and three months of physical therapy after he was done with me. So really, I was fine." I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"So basically you're the dead weight around here?" Tony said in that annoying tone he has when he's annoyed. Both Will and Epps reached for their weapons, and the Autobots immediately began shouting at him.

"Guys!" I shouted to get their attention. "You know, he's technically right. And he's annoyed, confused, possibly a little drunk, and his world just got a whole lot stranger. I'd give him a break." The Autobots grumbled, but settled for glaring instead. Bee actually started tapping his foot in annoyance (a habit he picked up from me).

"If you think that was bad," I whispered to the Avengers, "You should have seen when Galloway called me a civilian and tried to get me put in jail for the rest of my life for trespassing and treason."

"Really Stark? Really? You just had to make them mad, didn't you!" Director Fury shouted, coming into the hanger. The Avengers' jaws dropped further.

"Fury?" Hawkeye asked.

"You knew about this?" Black Widow finished.

"Of course I did. I've been keeping tabs on Miss Stark for 15 years." I froze.

"Uh... what?"

 **So... what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I just wrote out these two chapters off the top of my head in about an hour or two.**

 **Let me know what you guys think in the comments and I'll continue if I get enough positive feedback!**

 **:) -StrongandFree**


	3. Sibling Showdown (no, seriously)

Pearl's P.O.V.

Eyes and optics turned to Director Fury.

"You've been stalking me?" I seethed. "I am OK with many things, but being stalked is not one of them!"

"You didn't exactly give us much of a choice." He responded, giving me stink eye and crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, uh, hate to break it to you, but when someone drops off the grid, they usually _don't_ want to be found. Especially by scary secret organizations that stalk you." I added as an afterthought.

"Why did you drop off the grid?" Tony asked, anger clear in his voice. "'Cause it's kinda rude to just, disappear, and not tell your twin or parents where you are."

"Oh boy." Ironhide sighed. Bee gave a warning beep, but I ignored them both.

"I have my reasons." I said coldly. "But it wasn't really much of a family. Anyway, you couldn't have missed me that much." I cleared my throat and did a perfect imitation of Tony when we were 12. "You're so weak Pearl. Go away Pearl. No one likes you Pearl. I wish you were dead Pearl!" My voice was steadily rising and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself.

Tony glared at me. "We were _12._ " he said through clenched teeth. "None of it meant anything."

"I hid in the basement for a month once. Just to see if anyone would notice. Guess what? No one did!"

"So you left for 15 years?!"

"Well sorry for hurting your nonexistent feelings!"

"Hey, I have feelings." Tony protested, "I'm just a lot better at not using them to get attention."

"You think I was trying to get attention?!" I shouted. "Howard didn't even know my name! Maria hardly acknowledged my existence!" I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure, I was _so_ trying to get attention from people who didn't even care about me."

"You were the one that left! You! Not them!"

"Well it's not like they noticed!"

"I noticed!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right." He was about to protest when I interrupted. "No- don't bother denying it. I stayed within three blocks of the house for the first year. I stayed in town for three. There was never anything that happened out of the ordinary to show that I was missing. So no, you did not notice."

"How-" I interrupted him again.

"I hacked your systems. Howard erased my entire profile." I took a breath, "It was like I had never existed."

Silence was the loudest thing in the room.

I avoided everyone's eyes (optics). "Excuse me." I said, pushing past Director Fury to leave the room.

"You always run away from your problems!" Tony shouted after me. I spun on my heel.

"At least I don't sleep with people to ignore them!" I shouted back.

"Shots fired." Hawkeye muttered.

"Real helpful." Black Widow said sarcastically. I rubbed a hand over my face.

"I'm taking a walk." I announced, and spun around, exiting the room quickly.

"Pearl!" Ratchet called, "Don't do anything stupid! Pearl!" I continued storming down the hall, until I was running.

I continued running, even when I felt the air turn crisp when I reached the outdoors, even when my vision got blurry from tears, even when I got to the nearby trees and my arms got so badly scratched blood was running down my arms.

I finally stopped when I tripped over a tree root and face-planted into the dirt. I groaned and shifted myself into a sitting position by the base of a tree.

"I'm not ready for this." I muttered into my knees.

"How many times have you been told not to run off like that?" My eyes snapped up to see Optimus' holoform standing a few feet away.

"Not very many, actually." I sniffed and cleared my throat. He sighed and sat next to me.

"This may be hard for you, but it is also hard for your brother." he chastised me gently, "Remember that you were the one who left. Which is why you had to be the one to go back."

I bit my lip. "I didn't want to go back though. All my memories of Howard and Maria are all bad ones. I've never really had a family."

"Ouch." Optimus said, placing a hand over his holoform's chest. "That hurts Pearl."

"You've been hanging around me too much." I muttered, but laughed anyways. My smile fell. "It's true though. I'm just... I'm not ready to be someone's sister again." Optimus' answer surprised me.

"Then don't be." I blinked at him in confusion. "You are not his sister. Not anymore."

"I don't think I ever was." I sighed. Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You chose not to be a sister. You chose to be a warrior. Show him who you are now; not the little girl that left." I swallowed.

"I suppose a showdown with many insults wasn't exactly the way to go, was it?" We looked at each other and started laughing.

"No, I suppose not." He stood, and offered a hand, "Back to base now, come on." I let him help me up.

I looked at my arms that were caked with dried blood. "Aw shoot. Ratchet's gonna flip."

 **BOO! Hey guys, it's me (StrongandFree). Sorry for taking so long to update (*coughs* School! *coughs* Busy work! *coughs* Evil teachers! *coughs* *clears throat* Sorry, what?)**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I'll definitely do my best to start updating on a regular basis (already working on the next chapter).**

 **Until then... Don't die it's bad for your health!**

 **\- StrongandFree 3**


	4. Enough arguing more explaining

Pearl's P.O.V.

True to my prediction, Ratchet did indeed flip. He started lecturing me about blood loss and running off and putting myself in danger on purpose... etc, etc. (Here's a hint: Don't make Ratchet mad. He _will not_ shut up. Like, _ever._ )

I told him that it wasn't bad, which made him flip out even more. I begged with my eyes at the Autobots to help me, but they just stood by and silently laughed. In retaliation I drew a finger across my throat and pointed at them menacingly when Ratchet wasn't looking, causing them to shift uncomfortably and back away a bit.

"So now that you're done with your little girl meltdown," Tony asked, voice full of venom, "Care to explain why the hell we're here."

"Oh sure." I responded. "As soon as grumpypants over here quits lecturing me." Ratchet vented (sighed).

"Fine." he relented. "But make sure that you clean those scratches! Who knows what kind of bacteria could be-"

"Ok!" Will clasped his hands together to interrupt. "Since I have no desire to explain why we need backup-" he paused and muttered,"Since we really don't need backup-" he cleared his throat, "I nominate Epps to explain!"

Epps glared at Will. "No way! Pearl's the one who knows these people, she should explain!"

"Yeah but they all hate me and I hate explaining things so Optimus should do it. Besides, he's in charge." I quickly said, pointing at the tall Autobot (who was probably glaring at me).

"Very well," vented Optimus, activating his weird... laser... vision... thingy. (I have no clue how to explain it. He kinda just projects holograms by pressing his audio sensors and blue lights come out of his eyes.) **(Movie 1 of Transformers: Optimus explains Megatron to Sam and Mikaela. That's what I'm trying to explain here.)**

"Four Earth weeks ago, there was an unexpected surge of energy from the far reaches of space. We know not where it comes from, nor what caused it." Optimus' hologram showed a giant explosion in space, causing Dr. Banner to purse his lips in contemplation. "Normally such energy surges would be beneath our radar. However," at this, the hologram showed a wave of purple expanding out in a ring, passing over Earth, "This one caused certain changes in the Earth's atmosphere. We are not sure what these changes will bring, but they are dangerous." The hologram showed a beam of purple energy hitting a person, causing the person to scream in pain as they changed into a creature that was completely unrecognizable.

Optimus turned his hologram off. He nodded in my direction.

"We believe that these energy surges are causing DNA to mutate at a high rate." I continued explaining. "We may have a lead on why they are being caused, but we have no idea how to stop them."

"So what do you need us for?" Barton asked.

"We need to hunt down the source of these surges." I explained. "Our last team... didn't make it back."

Tony snorted. "Well that just shows the quality of the team-"

"It was a _good_ team." I snarled. "Some of our finest. Shut up and back off." I cleared my throat. "Anyways, your director actually volunteered for you to help us. He believes that you guys can provide excellent advice about fixing whatever is going on here. Apparently, you've saved the world before."

"Uh, yeah." Tony grumbled, "I'm sorry, where were you then?"

"Mission City." I replied without missing a beat. "Also saving the world."

Captain Rogers raised an eyebrow. "Earth seems to be a popular place to invade."

"Unfortunately, this is true." Optimus vented gravely. "It causes many lives to be lost unnecessarily."

Tony ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Alright Fury," he spat out, "I'll bite. What do you want us to do?"

"Go out in teams and investigate. It's important that we keep this beneath the public awareness; which is why I called you in." Director Fury responded.

"We have to work with giant robots?" Barton asked, disbelievingly.

"Believe me, we have the same reservations about working with humans." 'Hide snorted.

"You wound me." I declared dramatically, "We can't all be that bad."

"You're even worse, Pearl." 'Hide crossed his arms. I mimicked him and pretended to pout.

"So, you said you had a lead on why the mutations were being caused," interjected Dr. Banner. "What is this lead exactly?"

Ratchet snorted. "It's not so much of a lead as Pearl spouting off random ideas."

I glared at the medic. "Hey! It checks out!"

"I'm with the lady." Bee said through the radio. Grinning triumphantly, I crossed my arms and started smugly at Ratchet.

"Great, but what's the theory?" Romanoff asked, getting impatient.

"Ley lines!" I exclaimed excitedly before anyone else could respond. "The purple blast may have caused temporary storms when it passed, but other than that the patterns have been mostly at random. Most of the energy surges at mutations have been occurring at places that have been rumored to be cursed; or old burial and worshiping sites dating back to B.C. times. That mutated person was taking a tour of an old building that's called on of the most haunted in Europe."

"You're going with magic? Seriously?" Tony deadpanned.

Crossing my arms, I retorted, "Yes seriously. Ancient magic that is drawn to certain parts of Earth because of the residual energy that travels along ley lines."

"I can't believe we're related." Tony muttered. Noticing how I stiffened, Optimus rapidly changed the subject.

"It would be best to rest tonight in order to investigate more thoroughly tomorrow," he suggested.

Fury nodded in agreement. "Avengers, temporary rooms have been prepared for you while we work on this problem. You have also each been assigned an Autobot guardian, who you will travel with tomorrow along with other N.E.S.T. soldiers."

Everyone began to disband, talking in smaller groups as they wandered off to their bedrooms.

"Your rooms are all at the end of D Hall," I told the Avengers, "They each have bathrooms and fresh clothes. Sleep well." I was well aware of their eyes on my retreating back as I climbed into Bee's hand.

"You don't mind if I stay here tonight, do you?" I asked Bee. "I feel a nightmare coming on."

Bee shook his head and blinked at me with understanding.

"Thanks partner." I sighed. Bee placed me back on the ground to transform and opened the back door for me.

His door shut automatically behind me as I lay down on the back seats and tried to fall asleep.

 **Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about not updating... I kinda moved to a foreign country so that put a little block in my schedule. I know I say this a lot, but I'm actually going to start updating more often.**

 **It's not like I have any homework to procrastinate on anymore... ;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! I appreciate any feedback you're willing to give!**

 **\- StrongandFree 3**


End file.
